


The Middle

by Enigma13



Series: You Have Failed National City [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Felicity is in this in a weird way, Kara Appears in Chapter 2, Lena as the Green Arrow of Earth 38
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-05 06:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10299245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigma13/pseuds/Enigma13
Summary: Lena has agonized over Oliver's proposition for a little while, and decides to go visit what he set up for her to see if this is really something she wants.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, I got pretty positive responses to the first story in this short series, so here is the beginning of part two! Don't worry, Kara and Lena's relationship will be more prominent in Chapter 3 and the last story of these little fics. I'm making you wait for it cause I'm an evil person. BUT Kare shows up in Chapter 2 and I hope you'll like it. Also, for those who are fans of Felicity, I hope I made you semi proud with my little nugget of an idea. I'm not huge on her as I used to be, but I still think I did an okay job writing her in character!

Oliver really liked to undersell things. It’d been a week and Lena couldn’t handle the curiosity any longer so she went to the warehouse Oliver had told her about to check out the tech he’d left her, hoping it’d help her make a decision whether to take up the mantle of the Green Arrow. Apparently tech consisted of a completely fitted suit, Lena had no idea how he’d gotten her measurements, a bow that was perfectly calibrated for her drawing power, and thousands of arrows of all different type, all clearly labeled.

This was too much. She stood there fully geared up in the suit, her new bow in hand, and gazed into the small mirror. The mask was tight across her face and she couldn’t help but feel the security that came with masking herself. She looked damn good, if she said so her self. Her hair was held up and behind the hood, but for a few strands that she let poke out at the bottom, covering some of her pale neck. She looked exactly like Oliver’s suit, simply smaller and leaner to fit her more lithe form.

Lena had already thrown a few punches, shot a few arrows at some targets earlier and found that the suit didn’t hinder her draw or her movability at all. It was perfect, and it was comfortable enough to live in all the time, though she knew that was a foolish thought. 

She turned back once again to survey the computers, and entire station that she imagined looked like the Arrowcave of Earth One, was pristine and waiting for her. She hit a button to boot up the system and almost screamed in surprise.

A blonde woman, glasses sitting on her nose, pretty pink dress and high heels stood there in the middle of the floor, tablet in hand. Lena drew and arrow and pointed it at her, firing. It whizzed, connected and went through her. The woman looked at her wide-eyed before smiling again. “You must be Lena! Hi!”

“Who are you? What are you?”

“I am an AI system set up by Oliver Queen and Sara Lance. I am similar to Gideon, though they have left out much of the technology that makes me capable of looking into timelines and have reprogrammed me with a new look and a new directive.”

Lena blinked. “A new directive.”

The AI nodded enthusiastically. “Yes! I will help run the computers from here so that you can be out there beating up crime! Isn’t that exciting?”

Lena nodded numbly and tried to make sense of everything. “So why did they give you a new look? Why not just an incorporeal AI that I could speak to?”

The AI scrunched her nose up and seemed to think, or process. “Oliver thought that it would be less weird to talk to something you could see. He also made my new form correlate with his own tech adviser, Felicity Smoak.”

Lena dryly chuckled. “Apparently Oliver likes to go all out. What does the actual Felicity think of this?”

The AI frowned. “First of all, that’s a little rude. I have feelings too you know? Or something that’s like feelings. And I’m sure she was fine with it considering she allowed them to use her image when they scanned her.”

“Felicity… Alright, I can work with this. Do you have an option to contact Oliver to tell him something?”

The AI Felicity blinked before she tapped away at her tablet. “Yes, I can get you a video call? Is that alright? Sadly, Cisco is the only one who can open portals.”

Lena came next to the AI and chuckled. “A video conference will be perfect, thank you Felicity.”

The woman beamed happily. “Finally some good manners!” She tapped away before one of the screens of a nearby computer shifted and showed a room that was, in fact, very much like her own lair. It took several moments and some shuffling before Oliver, still in his suit from the mayor’s office. He smiled, seemingly happy to see her.

“Hello, Lena. The suit looks like it fits. You look great. I assume you like it or you wouldn’t be glaring at me through the mask.” He chuckled and leaned in closer to the screen. “Perfecting your Arrow glare? It’s pretty good for a beginner.”

“Oliver. This is… extensive.” She didn’t rise to his teasing, though, he was right. She’d glared at herself trying to look intimidating for a half hour.

He seemed to shrug, though the small smile on his face spoke to how pleased he was. “To be the Green Arrow, to be a vigilante when others around you have superpowers is not an easy thing. You need all the resources you can get.”

“I’m going to do it.” At his frown she clarified. “I’m going to be the Green Arrow.”

Oliver chuckled, shaking his head. “I hope I don’t offend you, but I didn’t expect anything else. You have the look in your eyes that you want to make the world a better place. I know you will Lena, even if you didn’t become the Green Arrow. But now that you will be, your impact will be more than you can imagine.”

Lena knew she liked the other billionaire for a reason. “I’ll get training.”

Oliver nodded, his expression still fond. “I hope this isn’t the last time we talk, Lena. And remember, tell Kara.”

She took a look over her shoulder to her new AI assistant and chuckled. “I don’t believe it will be. And don’t worry about Kara. I’ll handle it when the time comes.”

They said their goodbyes and Lena turned to her tech support. “So, how about you pick me someone to go after, Felicity? I’ll train tonight and go after them tomorrow.”

Felicity’s brain whirred and she tapped away at her tablet before flicking it to the nearest computer screen. “How about her?”

Lena bit her lip as the picture and name of Veronica Sinclair appeared on her computer seen. “Felicity, it’s like you were reading my mind.”

There was a pregnant pause from the AI before she spoke. “Thanks, but just for reference and so that you aren’t scared of a Skynet situation, do you guys have the Terminator movies here? Never mind, just know that mind reading isn’t one of my capabilities.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena had a discussion and Kara reacts to Lena being the new Green Arrow of National City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry this took so long! I had it done a while ago, but I don't like to post until the chapter after it is in the revision stage and I just got that one done! This is the celebration of me getting a job, as well as me finishing spring break! Tell me what you think! Enjoy!

Lena had to give it to her new AI she was very efficient. Lena had expected the search for Veronica to take several days. It took Felicity all of ten minutes to get a location on her. Lena had walked away to change into street clothes, she didn’t want to change in front of Felicity despite her being an AI it had still felt a little weird, and had barely gotten back to her bag of clothes before Felicity was calling her back over. It seemed Veronica had chosen that very night to attract attention again. Lena didn’t want to know how she got back to this planet, having heard the off-world tale from Kara some months before, but she didn’t really care. Veronica was a bitch and she had some payback coming for both the time at boarding school as well as the horrible things she’d done to the alien population in National City.

The attention Veronica had drawn to herself that had, in turn, drew Felicity to her was the fact she’d ditched the fight club gimmick and gone to arms dealing with a well known seller named Kona Reeves. How original, thought Lena. She was watching the woman talking to a shady looking Hawaiian man near the docks. As far as Lena could tell it looked pretty standard for what she knew arms deals to be; she’d watched a lot of cop shows. This was strangely un-alien for someone as obsessed as Veronica, but Lena couldn’t focus on that. She needed to make sure her first outing went well and that it was memorable. It was time to get the name Green Arrow out there. She took one more look around the warehouse and took stock of what she could see. After compiling a small form of a plan at seeing what she was working with it was time for action.

She dropped down to the next set of rafters as silently as she could and drew an arrow. She felt that Zen she used to back at school when she’d taken up archery fall over her. Her mind cleared and her breathing slowed. She let the arrow slip from her fingers and watched it go through the knee of the salesman on the opposite side of Veronica. Lena smirked, even as she drew her next arrow, looks like that guy wouldn’t be adventuring anytime soon. She put the Skyrim jokes aside for the time being and took the gun out of the hands of one of Veronica’s bodyguards with a second arrow right before the third arrow sunk into his shoulder and he fell to the ground in pain.

She’d obviously taken them by surprise because no shots had been fired at all. Arrows tended to throw people for a loop it seemed. She shot a rappelling arrow into the other side of the wall and swung down, releasing it as soon as her legs caught around the neck of the other bodyguard. She used her momentum to spin her body and throw his down. She spun on her knees and delivered a hard punch to his head, which would have probably broken her knuckle if the glove of the suit hadn’t been reinforced.

He was down for the count so she drew another arrow and pointed it at Veronica who looked legitimately at a loss for what to do. Lena had turned on her voice modulator before she’d even sneaked her way into the building. “Veronica Sinclair, you have failed National City!” 

She watched Veronica’s face change as she raised her hands in the air. It was her fake confidence. She thought she could talk her way out of it. “Not really what I was expecting. I thought that Kryptonian loser was the only one who liked to dress up outside of Halloween.”

Lena stood, keeping her arrow trained on the cocky woman. “You know the risk of wearing skin tight dresses? I don’t have a lot of margin of error on where to put this arrow. You talking might make me miss if I try to pin you to the wall with one.”

Veronica’s mouth snapped shut and she raised her hands a little higher. Lena aimed the arrow upwards and watched it explode with ropes to tie around her wrists. She took two steps forward and cold cocked her across the cheek. Lena watched with satisfaction as the Asian woman dropped like a sack of bricks. “That was for boarding school, you bitch.”

She shook her hand out to relieve the pain and stooped down to grab her so she could leave her at the nearest police station along with the recording device of the buy as it was happening. That’s when she heard the tell tale crash of a certain Kryptonian dropping in through the roof. “Hold it right there.”

Lena tried to fight a smile. “Supergirl.” She turned around seeing that Kara was trying to peer through her lead lined hood. “I’ve already taken care of things here. You wouldn’t happen to want to help me carry all of them to the police station for me? It’d be a very gentlemanly thing to do for a girl in need.”

She watched the crinkle, this time from annoyance, appear on Kara’s face. “Who are you? You look like the Green Arrow, but he’s an entire dimension away.”

“And he has a penis.” Lena stated the obvious, watching amusedly as Kara flushed a bit from the “course” language. “I would assume.”

“Great. Another vigilante I have to deal with. I’m not going to help someone I don’t know and don’t trust.” She looked ready for a fight, and Lena couldn’t help it. She laughed.

The voice modulator made it sound super creepy, but she couldn’t help it. Kara looked just so done when it came to the entire situation. She reached up to turn her modulator off before standing upright, stifling her giggle. “What about helping a friend?”

She watched her eyebrows crinkle again, as Lena reached for the hood and pulled it off. She stood there with a smile on her face, the mask coming off soon after. “I can’t really carry them all myself, so I was banking on you showing up.”

Kara’s eyes were wide, her hands no longer making fists, and her cheeks were flushed for some reason. “Lena…”

Lena bit her lip. Now it was time to see how Kara reacted. This could go really well, or very poorly, and with how much she cared about Kara and what the blonde thought of her, this could make or break the new Green Arrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the show itself is kind of hit or miss for me these days, but I still watch and enjoy the parts that I do like about it. The Winn Lyra stuff is awesome and I hope we continue to see Winn go through cool story arcs! Lena is season 3 regular! Good this means they can decide what they want done with her long term and whether that mean's EvilLena or her fighting against her mother in different ways then I'm game to see it as long as it's told well! She's such an interesting character and hopefully the writers have something interesting for her to do... like Kara ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena finally talk. Something Kara is not very good at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So, I got the final chapter done so here is the second to final thing of this series! It's been fun, exploring this, but I have other projects to work on and I'm finally making a dent in the stories I wanted to write when I first came here. I'd like to take a moment to thank whomever it was on Tumblr that posted a picture of Lena flying on Kara's back and that sparked this! It's been fun, but there is no sense dragging it out and I've made the point of drawing the similarities between Oliver and Lena as well as... what's in this chapter! Enjoy!

Lena could easily admit that watching Kara Danvers do anything was one of her favorite pastimes. However, now that Kara was pacing back in front of her, after carrying the illegal guns, Veronica, and her bodyguards to the nearest police station, Lena decided that maybe watching Kara get ready to lecture her was down the scales a bit. Her friend’s back was ramrod straight and Lena worried that, with her stomping, she might crack the concrete. She hadn’t said a word to her since Lena had taken down her hood, so Lena simply leaned on her bow, grease paint still on her face, and let Kara process this anyway that she needed to.

Finally seeming to reach a conclusion, Kara turned and eyed her up and down. Lena tried not to wiggle nervously under her gaze, but there was something about Kara in her Supergirl persona that made it seemed like she was of a higher authority to Lena. Not only that, but Lena had to also fight down a blush at being so obviously once-over’d in her new leathers. “Oliver put you up to this, didn’t he?”

And just with that one sentence, she saw in her mind’s eye Oliver’s life span shortening by the moment. An angry Supergirl was not something you wanted coming after you. Lena cleared her throat and spoke as evenly as she could. “He simply gave me the tools. It was my decision.”

Kara ran a hand through her hair, the infamous crinkle becoming increasingly apparent as she scowled at the absent Oliver. “I’m gonna punch him in the face. Lena, this is dangerous!”

“I realize that, Kara. But, I’m trained and I’m good. Look at tonight. No one died; I’m not hurt. It literally could not have gone better. I can understand you’re worried, but I want to do this.”

Kara groaned, “You sound just like James! How can I make you understand that this life isn’t something to want! It’s a responsibility!”

Lena felt her hackles rising a bit. “It is something some people, or aliens, feel they have to do.” Kara looked properly corrected and bit her lip, her features betraying her, as Lena could read her like a children’s book, showing that she remembered herself saying that exact phrase a time or two before.

She took steps forward and looked Lena over again, searching her for any injuries. “You could get hurt. Humans are so breakable. I worry about Alex and James and Winn every day, and now I’m going to worry about you.”

Lena chuckled wryly, “No more danger than I’m always in, with me getting thrown off of my balcony every few weeks.”

Kara’s face told her that her joke wasn’t as funny as she thought. She instead brought her hands up to grab Kara’s shoulders. “Kara, I want this. I feel like I’m making more of a difference, and with three of us, all of us are going to be able to rely on the others so that we can have lives outside of this.”

She could see she was wearing Kara down, but Kara tried once again, her back still ramrod straight, even under Lena’s touch. “You should have told me what you and Oliver were planning.”

Lena chuckled, “This is my first time in the suit and out in the field. I waited for you so I could tell you.” She smirked, “Less of a chance of you talking me out of it if I’ve already done it.” Kara gives her a glare, though there is barely force behind it at all. Lena pulled the Kryptonian into an embrace, letting Kara duck down into her neck, while her fingers ran through her blond locks. “I’m safe, and I feel content, but I want you to be okay with this too, Kara. You mean so much to me.”

Kara melted into the embrace, and breathed deeply for a moment saying nothing. Lena knew that meant she was gathering her thoughts on the matter. No matter how much Lena loved being the Green Arrow, she knew that in her heart, Kara would always be first and that it would truly break her if Kara weren’t on board. 

Finally, after what felt like an eternity to Lena, a good one at that, Kara lifted her face up and looked in her eyes. Lena was always mesmerized by how blue Kara’s eyes were when she was in the suit, and how lovely her hair looked as it framed her face. It was totally unfair because Lena could tell without looking that she had hood-hair, and how Kara managed to fight, fly, and get beat up without even messing up her perfect hair was the true reason Lena could believe she was not of this world. 

“I’m not okay with this, Lena.” Lena bit her lip, not liking where this conversation was now heading. Kara looked over her face one last time before sighing. “I can’t… I don’t…” Kara reached up and grabbed a fistful of her own hair and pulled. “Why do you have to be so damn infuriating and UGH!” 

And before Lena could react Kara had reached out, grabbed her by the cheeks and pulled her in for the most searing kiss she’d ever been on the receiving end of. Lena couldn’t help the primal moan that made it’s way up her throat, as he bow clattered to the ground and her hand wrapped around, seeking purchase in Kara’s cape, as she returned the kiss as much as she could. Finally after what felt like three, sweet, blissful years, Kara pulled back and rested her forehead against Lena’s.

They were both breathing heavy, and Lena’s brain had yet to start up again, so she wasn’t entirely sure where to look or where to put her hands or her legs that had, thankfully, kept her upright the entire kiss. 

Kara looked up at her with a shy smile and bit her lip. “That was okay right?”

Lena, wide-eyed, simply nodded. 

The Kryptonian blew out a breath of relief and backed up a little. “I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time and, I guess, I just…” Her brow creased again, “Words are hard.”

Lena couldn’t help the chuckle that came and smiled at her… her Kara. “I like you, Kara. No matter what, I really do. We could go out?” Lena finished lamely, not suddenly feeling self-conscious.

Kara nodded happily. “Yes, please.”

“We can even stop crime together sometime!” Lena didn’t know where that idea had come from just that she liked the sound of it. She watched Kara deflate a bit and almost took back her words, almost wanting to promise anything to put that post-kiss smile back on her face.

“I… I’m still not totally okay with this. You could get hurt or…” Kara shook her head to be cleared of her negative thoughts before storming back over to Lena. She bit her lip and poked her in the chest. Now, while from a normal human that would have been annoying, Kara’s actually pushed her back a little by the force of the poke. “Fine. But, you will get a bracelet like James has for Superman for me, and you will call me for back up. You don’t get to be stubborn and get yourself hurt. Clear?”

Lena reached up, smoothing Kara’s crinkle out and smiling. “Yes, dear.” And while she said it with a teasing lilt to her voice, she knew that Kara could tell she was honest. And after the crinkle had been wiped away, Lena simply pulled her down into a softer kiss, putting everything she felt into it. Her gratitude, her affection, her passion… her love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think! Last part is coming soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 is written and I'll post it when I have Part 3 done! Hope this holds you over!


End file.
